Taken care of for Ultra One Piece Fan
by Merucha
Summary: A request Ultra One Piece Fan asked for. I hope you like it! -Chopper gets sick, and who takes care of the doctor when he can't take care of himself?


**This is for Ultra One Piece Fan, who is a fellow Mother!Robin fan. He asked for a piece where Chopper gets sick and Robin takes care of him. Enjoy!**

Everyone loves Chopper. There's just no helping it, what with his soft coat of fur, big, brown doe eyes and blue button nose. Nami had suggested using him as a weapon multiple times, just making use the Kyuun Sparkle would make them weak in the knees, but Chopper insists he can fight regularly. And he can, too, because Chopper is very strong and a wonderful doctor. But everyone has their weak moments, in one way or another.

Chopper's was when he threw up all over the dinner table.

He had been feeling queasy for a while, but blamed it on aftershock from Arabasta. His nerves had been very stressed then, maybe he was still feeling it. His theory was crushed when he forced down a bite of fish and had to regurgitate it right away…though he didn't plan for everything else in his stomach to come along. It caused a bit of a chaos, Nami and Usopp both squeaked and jumped from their seats, Luffy didn't even know what was going on until it was too late and some of the mess got on him. Nami had to leave before she threw up herself.

So, Chopper was currently in the medical bay, healing himself. But for some reason the medicine wasn't working and he'd thrown up three times since, plus his forehead was hot now. He didn't tell the other from fear it would make them worry, and why should he? He was a doctor! He could handle this!

But after getting dizzy when he stood up, he was beginning to doubt himself.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself after laying down on the floor.

"Doctor-san?" Robin, ever polite, knocked three times on the door before coming inside. Chopper hastily stood up but got a wave of nausea so he had to sit back down. "The others are worried. Are you feeling any better?" Robin asked. Chopper smiled the best he could and waved his hoofs. "Oh, yeah, much better, yes, I am. Er, fine, that is. Yeah." Robin frowned slightly and an arm sprouted on Chopper's head, feeling his forehead. "Oh my, Doctor-san, you're burning up! Do you not know how to cure this?"

Chopper sighed. "Yeah, I do, it's very simple. But for some reason it won't work. Usopp got sick like this a month ago and it worked fine then. I don't get why it doesn't work now. Could it be because I'm a reindeer?" Chopper put a hoof to his chin. "But what works on you guys always works on me too, so that can't be." All this thinking was just making Chopper more queasy. Robin crouched down next to him. "Doctor-san, do you think it could be you're just not doing it right?" Chopper shook his head so his hat swished, and he had to reach up to fix it. "No, I mixed all the herbs perfectly and drank water with it. That normally does it."

"No, I mean…" Robin paused. How did she say this without sounding too corny? "Every time one of us gets sick, you treat us with a lot of care and fuss a bit. But you don't do that to yourself, understandably." Chopper blinked. Twice. Robin sighed lightly. "What I mean is, are you treating yourself with the love you treat all of us with?" Chopper thought. "Well, no, but… I mean, that can't be it. Science doesn't work like that." Robin smiled and picked Chopper up. "It's worth a try, is it not?"

After a small while, Chopper was lying in a makeshift bed, with a cold washcloth on his forehead and a thick blanket on his body. It had to folded twice to fit his little body, so it was extra thick.

"Robin, I doubt this-" Robin cut him off. "Nonsense. If your way doesn't work, we'll have to try my way." Robin hung a sign on the door that read 'Please do not disturb. Trespassers will be slapped.' Pleased with her work, Robin sat down on a chair next to Chopper's bed and took out a book. "Rest, Doctor-san. It's important your body gets plenty of undisturbed time to heal itself." Chopper knew better than to argue with Robin, so he did as he was told. Besides, he was getting a little sleepy…

About an hour passed before Robin heard something outside the door. One of her additional eyes saw that it was Luffy, probably wondering where his playmate was. Robin saw him study the sign, and raise a hand to open the door. She didn't know if he could read or not, but oh well. No one would be spared.

A random arm sprouted on the knob, slapping Luffy very lightly across the face.

Luffy stared at the hand in shock… and reached for the knob again. Again, a hand sprouted and slapped him, a bit harder this time._ He must get the hint_, Robin thought. She underestimated Luffy and his mixture of stupidity and stubbornness.

The process repeated itself eight times before Robin had enough. It was like a game, reach-slap-stare-reach-slap-stare-reach again. _What is with that man? _She asked herself, her hand dead tired, but had no answer. The mouth that appeared on the door was as pleasantly polite as always, though. "Please do not come in, Captain-san, Doctor-san needs rest and is not to be disturbed." She made sure to put that tone in her voice, that even Luffy understood. He shrugged and walked away. "Could've just said so…" he mumbled before bouncing off to bug someone else.

Robin huffed and returned to her book. Before she could start, she changed the washcloth on the reindeer's head, as the one on there had become warm. Wringing the water out carefully, she gently put the damp cloth on his head, after stroking his matted fur. Chopper was adorable when he slept, Robin noticed. The plump belly rose and fell with each little sigh that escaped him in his sleep. He looked a lot better, Robin saw, but she decided to let him sleep it out. She glanced left, then right, very subtly. After all, she didn't want to appear soft. After making sure no one was watching, she lightly kissed the top of Chopper's nose. Then she once more sat herself in the chair and continued reading, checking the doctor's temperature every now and then.

Chopper woke up several hours later. He rose up slowly and was a bit startled by the washcloth that fell in his lap. That's right, I got sick and Robin took care of me. Chopper looked around and stopped at Robin, who was sitting in the same chair, book closed on the table next to her. "Feel better, Doctor-san?" She asked. Chopper noticed her eyes were a bit droopy and had bags under them, and realized it had to be nighttime. "Robin, what time is it?"

"It's 05:23, Doctor-san." Chopper gasped. "You haven't been here all this time, have you?" Robin nodded. "I had to make sure you were not disturbed. I had to force Captain-san to leave six times, and silence all the questions being bombarded at the doors." Chopper tried to rise up. "You didn't have to, Robin, I told you I was fine-wait." Chopper cut himself off. "I'm fine, I'm much better. My stomach doesn't hurt at all! What did you do?" Chopper turned to Robin, amazed. She had to have used some herb he didn't know!

Robin smiled indulgently. "I just did what you do for us, Doctor-san. I took care of you, just the way you do." She rose, stiff from sitting for all these hours and eyes watering from lack of sleep. "I… thank you, Robin. I appreciate it." Chopper whispered after her when she walked to the door. "It was nothing, Doctor-san. I know you'd do the same thing." She whispered back before walking into the crisp, cold air.

Motherly love sure could do wonders.

**I hope you liked it, Ultra One Piece Fan! : ) If anyone else wants me to write something, PM me! **


End file.
